


I Don't Believe In Ghosts But I Feel The Most (Sipping Spirits)

by HydenLynch



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydenLynch/pseuds/HydenLynch
Summary: This is another request from my blog! It asked for the Grimwood Girls to meat Daphne at her and Shag's wedding.It's super duper short because:A) I have zero confidence writing the Grimwood Girls because I have no special feelings for Ghoul School.AndB) I have classes so I needed this to be short and sweet!-Title is from "Coming Attractions" by Nodaway.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I Don't Believe In Ghosts But I Feel The Most (Sipping Spirits)

Shaggy wasn’t actually expecting them to show up to the wedding ceremony, not in broad daylight where Sibella would be at risk of turning into a pillar of ash. That’s why he had insisted to Daphne that the reception take place at sunset so she could meet his former students. 

Daph had no issues granting him that wish stating, “I need to meet these other ladies in my man’s life.”

He rolled his eyes and threw a fabric sample at her; she tried to catch it but here she was 22 years-old and still just as much a klutz as when she was 16.

Shag laughed at her and said, “I bet you can’t wait to marry all of this.” He gestured to himself.

Daphne huffed before tossing the samples right back at him, totally missing when they went over his shoulder instead. He teased her about it for the rest of the evening.

-

It had only been about an hour since the reception started before Daph witnessed her husband get dog-piled by a group of teenage girls. She handed Velma her glass of champagne before slowly making her way toward the back corner her husband was getting suffocated in.

On closer inspection Daphne could see that their were five of them - and Shaggy wasn’t kidding when he said that they were a bit different.

She could here them barraging him with questions and not even giving him a second to answer each one. Despite that, he had a smile on his face and Daph could tell that he was pretty happy to see them.

And then his eyes met her’s and he gave her that same smile, the one that never failed to give her butterflies.

All of the other girls followed his gaze and their eyes widened.

“So this is the sucker you tricked into marrying you!” Said a short girl with orange, curly hair, she was crossing her arms and giving Daphne a smirk.

“Win that’s not very nice...” Said a taller girl with incredibly long purple hair.

Shaggy jumped in, “No no. Winnie is actually right Sib.” He weeded his way out of the crowd of girls and grabbed Daphne’s hand. Her eyes stayed fixed on his wedding band for a second before trailing up to his face.

She smirked at him, “It was a pretty long con but we’re all here aren’t we?” 

He gave her that butterfly inducing smile and it suddenly hit Daphne that she was going to be able to see that smile for the rest of her life.

Before she could burst into tears, Daph brought her eyes back to the audience they had and said, “When are you gonna introduce me to your kids honey?”


End file.
